Life at High School
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: This idea is my brother's one. Sonic and his friends have to face something even worse than battling Eggman—school! How is this going to turn out? Are they going to survive? Stay tuned to find out! Rated T in case of language, violence, y'know, the rest of it. And at the end of each story there will be a moral lesson to it. Don't panic, it'll be funny. Trust me. Now, Enjoy fans! ;)
1. Prologue

**HEY PEOPLE! I'm back with a whole new story...as the summary may reveal, Sonic and his friends are putting up with area school. I'm not sure what you people that are...**_**not**_** New Zealanders call Area Schools, but they are schools that go from first grade to twelveth grade (actually, no I think thirteenth grade). It's just like a school that goes through elementary through to high school. **

**But if they're the same, ignore this whole reference! **

**Shadow:** I already _told _you! I don't need education!  
**Sonic:** No, what you _need_ is a social life!  
**Quick:** You're kidding, right? Social communication is, like, my _highest_ point! Education is the lowest point so...yeah, school it is.

**ANYWAY! This is something my brother requested since I didn't have any ideas. So if you don't like it, blame my brother. I hate school at the moment (thank god the school holidays are in) mainly because of all the stupid exams! Straight up: school sucks. **

**Let's get started with the story, shall we? So, enjoy! =D**

* * *

Chris walked into the living room where everyone else was waiting. They were watching Quick waste Knuckles in a racing game. "I've played this game so many times! How come I'm losing to a _girl!?_" the echidna exclaimed in irritation. Quick sneered and shot a cheeky glance his way. She then paused the game as Chris stepped into the room. Knuckles complained. "What're you doing? I was—"

"Losing. Suck it up, dreads."

"Hey, guys..." Chris started, anxiously.

"What's up?" Sonic asked, nervously. _Sounds like something's wrong!_

Their human friend rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...well, summer is ending...and...uh..." He'd caught Tails' and Shadow's attention, then everyone elses.

"Wait a second...you don't mean..." Amy spoke up.

"AAGH! SCHOOL!" Sonic shrieked. Something really was wrong, no doubt about that. This was far above the panic level! School was said to be the worst part of a person's life!

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ _NOOOO!_" the twins said in one voice, waving their hands around.

"Chris, Ultimate Life Forms don't _need_ an education!" Shadow shouted.

"I was home-schooled!" Amy said.

"I've never been to actual school!" Knuckles pointed out.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Tails said with a smile.

"It sounds like fun," Cream said with wide eyes of wonder.

"Yes, maybe to you guys," Rouge said with a frown on her face. "But for the rest of us, this is like the Walk of Shame through Hell!"

"Why!?" Quick shouted, dreadfully, pulling down on her quills.

"When do we start?"

"You start on Monday, 8am."

"Wait, _this_ coming Monday!?"

"Aw, come on. And on the worst day of the week!" Rouge complained.

"At the worst time of the day," Amy added, putting a hand on her head.

"You guys have to go—you might learn something. And plus it's a great place to make friends."

Sonic looked at Chris and sighed. "Alright, we'll do it for you. I'll take up cross-country."

Quick decided to join in, seeing the brighter side of the situation. "Okay, then I'm taking up basketball and music!"

"I'm going to take up art!" Amy and Cream cried at the same time.

"I'll try out for soccer, then," Shadow said, still absolutely dreading the idea of even going to school. "Maybe I could improve on my kick."

"I know, after you broke your ankle the last couple of times," Quick muttered, smirking and receiving a glare from her brother.

"Hey! That was a _Metarex_!" he argued with her. She just raised her hands and turned away.

"I'm signing up in all the science clubs," Tails announced, proudly. There was no denying—the fox kid could never give up his love for science.

"I might take up baseball," Knuckles said.

"Fine, then I'll take up textiles," Rouge said after a while. After a long pause, Quick spoke up again.

"I think we're screwed." Everybody groaned at that. They knew that was true.

* * *

**I think that was a boring intro to the story. But it will get better, I assure you. Be sure to review for ideas**—**my brother sucks at thinking quickly. **

**So now comes the first day of school. How is the team gonna go? There's going to be a lot of trouble. Be warned. **

**Until I post again, Spence Out! **


	2. First Day: Shadow

**Okay, so let's get started on the "First days." I'm drawing a random name out of the hat and it's...(_dun dun DUUUUN!) _**

**It's Shadow!**

**Boy, this is going to be fun! But Shadow's going to hate me after I write this. =3 Let's get started. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shadow's First Day**

Shadow's POV:

From the time I'd arrived at school and by the time it was break, my life just became hell. I had to borrow Quick's black and red hoodie because I didn't want to get spotted out by the kids that were _twice_ my size and looking for a fight. _Just keep out of everyone's way._ From there, I guess I should have switched the thought around. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder and stumbled backwards. My fists clenched.

"Hey you! You've just walked into our territory," an ignorant voice boomed behind me. I saw this as an invite to fight—but still knew I had to keep a low profile. I looked behind me to see who it was—I don't know who it was, but he was human and freakishly _three_ times my size. That's virtually impossible, isn't it? There I saw that he was someone in my last class.

Harley Radcliffe. He was one of the most popular kids at this school. Sounds like more of a hell-raiser to me.

"I don't have time for this!" I said in a clear voice, brushing the hand off my shoulder and walking on again. Suddenly, the person behind me gripped my shoulders so tightly that their nails pierced into them—not almost, they _literally_ pierced into my skin like claws! I yelped and spun around again, the hood slipping off and my books falling to the ground. Then I fell to the ground amongst the havoc, tripping over everything.

This was embarrassing—considering everyone in the school was watching me. My cheeks turned a bright crimson red. I just wanted to curl up and die right now.

I grabbed my left shoulder—it felt like something was trickling down my back, please don't let it be blood. Surely enough, small red spatters on my gloves appeared. Blood.

Great. I'm going to _die_ on my first day. Stupid rules—why weren't we allowed to use our powers at school? I could totally waste these guys! I _am_ the Ultimate Life Form, besides. So how come I was losing now? A foot launched into my stomach as I tried to get up again. I cried out and fell down again.

Suddenly, there was a thump over the tormentor's head and he fell to the ground. When I looked back up, I saw _Cream_ of all people, standing there with her fist raised! I smirked, trying to contain my laughter—one of the most popular guys in school and he was beaten up by an innocent little girl. I was glad she was around. Just as I was getting up to my feet, someone who must have been the principal, came strolling through the crowd. "You two! In my office now!"

So now, Cream and I were walking side by side to the office. I never imagined being saved by a six year old girl, or her being the one to get in trouble, especially on her first day.

"Thank you, Cream," I started earnestly.

"That's okay, Shadow! He was so _mean_!" the rabbit girl replied, getting angry over what happened. "Why was he doing that to you?"

"I...I don't want to know, honestly." I put the hood back over my head and walked next to Cream the rest of the way. "Hey, how long have you been holding that punch in?"

She just started laughing, and I couldn't help but smile back. I'm sticking with Sonic and the others next time.

* * *

**The moral of this story: Don't stray from your flock**—**you'll get into trouble. (such is whatever happened.)**

**HAHA! Oh, I feel really mean for doing that now. Poor Shadow having to be backed up by **_**Cream!**_** Gotta admit though, that was funny. I know **_**I**_** was laughing. XD! **

**So, who do you think I should torture next? Remember to review!**

**Spence Out!**


End file.
